A new dawning
by Lian4
Summary: AU A fallen tribe member returns
1. Default Chapter

He awoke in a darkened room, there was no concept of day or night nor was there any idea of time that entered his head. There was just nothing. He listened for some sound of life but the silence was deafening. He could hear machinery in the background and wondered if he was in the old power facility. But he heard no voices, no movement and there was no light. He was filled with trepidation. Maybe this was a trap he didn't want to stick around to find out. Slowly he felt the wall of the room until he came upon a door. He tried it, it was unlocked. He carefully made his way down the dimly lit unfamiliar corridors. He finally found a way out and stepped blinking into the sunlight. The city was as empty as the building, there was no one not even a rat. There was nothing but devastation surrounding him.  
  
"What happened here?" He thought.  
  
He made his way to the edge of the city, to a promontory where he went to think when his mind was confused with the matters of the world. But the landscape had changed. In the middle of the clearing there was a small wooden cross. He knelt beside it and read it  
  
"Pride."  
  
He jumped up. "No!" He thought in shock. "It can't be, I'm alive."  
  
Pride turned back toward the city. His thoughts turning to another, the one who had put this cross here.  
  
"Salene." He whispered.  
  
Pride had no idea where she was or even if she still lived. It tore at him to think of how her heart broke when she had heard of his death. He turned to go back into the city to search for her, but a glimmer caught his eye. He moved toward it and found a cloaked figure on the ground. He pushed back the hood.  
  
"Oh my God, Salene!" he gasped she was badly beaten and very pale. He felt her forehead, she was burning up.  
  
"We've got to get you out of here." He said.  
  
Pride knew the Mall would be the safest place for them but it was too far away for them to get there. He knew the farm was close and decided to take her there and then go to the mall himself for supplies and hopefully find medicines left over from Patch's stores. He picked Salene up and climbed the path that led to the farm.  
  
He took Salene into the barn. He remembered it being far warmer there than in the farmhouse itself. He lay her on the soft straw. Pride rummaged around and found some threadbare blankets that must have been left when Jay and Ebony fled the barn. He rolled one of them up and placed it beneath her head. Only when he was sure that she was comfortable did Pride dare to leave vowing to be back in only a few hours. He did not want her to die alone. 


	2. Chapter 2

As Pride walked the hallways of the abandoned mall he wondered why the Mallrats would have left so many of their things behind. Lex had left behind his picture of Tai-San as well as her crystal. All the pictures Mouse and Charlie had made for Salene had been left behind they were something that she had treasured so much. Lovingly he picked the pile up so he could give them to Salene when she woke up. He moved to the room he had shared with Salene and was surprised to find it strangely intact. All the things that he loved were still there. He sat on the bed and picked up his knapsack from beneath the bed. There was a candle with his picture beside it.  
  
"Oh, Sal." He whispered.  
  
"She kept this room the way you left it." A familiar voice said from behind him.  
  
Pride turned around. "Amber?"  
  
Amber stepped from the shadows. "Pride," She gasped coming towards him. "How?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Do you know where Salene is? I've been looking for her for two days. She came out here for her yearly visit."  
  
"Yearly, How long has it been?" Pride said confused.  
  
"It's been two years." Amber said quietly.  
  
"TWO YEARS!" Pride exclaimed. "Where have I been for two years?"  
  
"We thought you were dead."  
  
"I saw the gravesite." Pride said nodding. "But wasn't my body there?"  
  
"Well that's what we thought too but obviously it wasn't."  
  
"I have to get back." Pride said distracted.  
  
"Where Pride?"  
  
"Back to the farm, Salene's there."  
  
"Is she all right?"  
  
"No, she's been beaten. She's feverish and I came here looking for medicine."  
  
"From Patch's hospital?"  
  
"If there's any left."  
  
"There is, I managed to secure it before we fled the city."  
  
"What happened here Amber?"  
  
"Ram's computer took over. It was going to release a virus before Mega defeated it. We were afraid that the virus was still going to be released so we fled the city by boat."  
  
"The others?"  
  
"They're with the Ecos. We caught up with them at their camp in the mountains. We've been there ever since. We'd better get back to Salene she needs this medicine" Amber said indicating the bag she had retrieved from the alcove above Pride's closet. 


	3. Chapter 3

Pride and Amber arrived at the farm just before nightfall. Pride went to Salene's side and felt her head and then listened to her breathing.  
  
"She's alive but barely."  
  
"What happened to her?" Amber asked in shock.  
  
Salene had a gash across her forehead and a myriad of bumps and bruises on her body. Her lip was swollen and she had a black eye.  
  
"Salene honey, it's me Amber. Can you hear me?" Amber said gently touching her cheek.  
  
"A-Amber." Salene stammered. "Where am I?"  
  
"The old farm. You're safe now just rest." She said taking Salene's hand.  
  
Salene didn't answer she just stared over Amber's shoulder.  
  
"I'm going to die." She said knowingly.  
  
"No, Salene. You're going to live."  
  
"Amber Pride is here. He's going to take me with him."  
  
"Salene, I'm not taking you anywhere." Pride said kneeling beside her. "I'm alive, as alive as you are and you need to get well so we can be together."  
  
"Pride?" Salene said in weary confusion. "How?"  
  
"I'll explain later. You need to rest now and get strong so we can go back to the Eco's together."  
  
"Home." Salene breathed falling into a deep sleep.  
  
"Yes Salene, we're going home. I promise you." Pride said kissing her hand.  
  
Amber rummaged through the bag of medicines she had brought with her.  
  
"Is there anything?" Pride asked.  
  
"I don't know. There aren't any antibiotics. The Technos made sure of that." She said frustrated. "And I don't know what to give her to break her fever."  
  
"Make a fire, I'll be right back." Pride ordered.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"You'll see." Pride said disappearing out of the doorway to the barn.  
  
Amber did what pride asked. She went to the well and fortunately it hadn't dried up. She brought the metal bucket back with her and bathed Salene's wounds with a piece of the blanket she had torn off. With the blood washed off Salene looked a little better. As she sat back and surveyed Salene's wounds Pride returned. He had found a old teapot in the house and a metal can. He pulled something out of his knapsack and put it in the teapot, poured water into it from the bucket, and placed it in the fire.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Willowbark," Pride answered simply. "The Gaians used it to bring down fever and treat injuries."  
  
Soon steam poured out of the nozzle of the teakettle. Pride poured some of the fluid from the teakettle into the can. He held it to Salene's lips. She drank a bit of it.  
  
"We have to keep giving it to her as much as she will take, until her fever breaks." Pride ordered.  
  
Amber nodded. 


	4. Chapter 4

That night Pride did something he never believed in, he prayed. He prayed long and hard for Salene's recovery and the yet undiscovered future they had together. Sometime during the night he collapsed from sheer exhaustion. It wasn't until the morning sun awakened him did he realize that he had been sleeping. Quickly he turned to check on Salene. She looked worse than before, her face even more sallow than the day before.  
  
"NO!" he thought putting his head on her chest. He sighed with relief when he heard her shallow breaths.  
  
"She's worse. There's something wrong." Amber surmised kneeling beside Pride.  
  
"I don't know what to do for her. The willow bark should be working." Pride said nervously.  
  
"Right now we need to get her fever down. Maybe once that happens she'll improve." Amber said. "I'm going to get more water. We'll use it to lower her temperature."  
  
"Amber, we can't stay here. We don't have the supplies to take care of ourselves let alone Salene when she's in this condition. We need to go back to the mall."  
  
"Pride, do you realize what you're saying?" Amber said surprised. "Salene can't make the trip, she's too weak. Anyway, we don't have the supplies there either."  
  
"But we can get them in the city. I saw street vendors as we were leaving the city. Its Sal's only hope."  
  
"All right," Amber agreed reluctantly. "We're going to need a means of transporting her there."  
  
"We'll make a litter, I've done it before. I know what to do." Pride said getting up and heading for the door. He turned back to Amber. "You'll take care of her?"  
  
"Of course I will Pride, isn't that what families are for?" Amber answered smiling at him.  
  
Pride worked on the litter all day, it was done by nightfall. He frequently left his work to check on Salene's ever worsening condition. He'd made sure to find the softest branches he could to cover the hard wood that comprised the frame of the litter. When he was done he brought out some of the hay and put that on top of the branches. He knew this would be a long and dangerous journey for Salene and she needed to be as comfortable as possible.  
  
"How is it going Pride?" Amber asked emerging from the farmhouse.  
  
"It's finished, we can leave in the morning. I'm guessing it will take us about two days to arrive at the edge of the city and then a few more hours to the mall. Hopefully, Salene will last that long." Pride answered shaking his head sadly.  
  
Amber put a hand on Pride's shoulder. "She will, Salene is strong. She's been through hell and back since you've been gone and she's none the worse for wear. It took two crazies to take her down and I don't know what condition she left them in."  
  
"What do you mean Salene's been through hell and back since I've been gone?" Pride asked surprised.  
  
"When you 'died' May told Salene your dying words were that you loved May and May alone."  
  
Pride looked shocked. "Sal must have been devastated. That's not what happened! When I find May...."  
  
Amber cut him off. "She was. But later on May admitted the truth, but not before Salene had drowned her sorrows in the bottom of a bottle."  
  
"I can't believe it. Salene did that? It must have been terrible for her to turn to alcohol to solve things."  
  
"It was like watching a zombie walking through life. She didn't want to live without you."  
  
"I could never live without her." Pride said.  
  
"I know. Which is why she'll get well. She has someone to live for. If you were truly gone, she would never have held on this long. She's fighting and it's because of you."  
  
Amber saw the glint of tears in Pride's eyes. "Why don't you come inside and rest now. I'll go hunt down something for us to eat. You've been working hard all day and we have a long journey ahead." 


	5. Chapter 5

The morning came all too soon and the sun shining warm on Amber's face awakened her to the new day. She yawned and stretched and looked over to where Pride and Salene had been resting. She was not surprised when she didn't find him there. She pulled on her coat and headed out into the crisp morning air.

"Good morning." She said seeing pride hard at work building a litter from branches and strips of cloth torn from his own clothing.

"Good morning," He said turning to her exhaustion on his face.

"Have you been out here all night?" She asked concerned.

"Yes, I wanted to get a good start on the litter. We're going to need it to get to the city." He answered securing another bough onto the litter.

"Pride, you need to rest." She warned. "You need your strength if we are going to leave today."

"I'll rest when we are safely in the mall." Pride said stubbornly. "Salene can't be out here in this cold much longer."

"We can move her into the farmhouse, I can build a fire in there." Amber offered.

Pride shook his head. "The farmhouse is missing windows, the barn is much warmer. But, I'll do as you ask for Salene's sake."

"All right, I'll head out and scare up some breakfast. There were some bushes full of berries just over the hill. I saw them last night. I won't be long." Amber said turning and heading toward a clearing.

Pride returned to his work on the litter. After a while a scream sent him running from his work. It had come from the direction that Amber had gone in.

"Amber!" He called. "Amber are you all right."

When she didn't answer he took off in the direction she indicated she would be going in. It didn't take long for him to find the bushes she was talking about. He found Lex rubbing his head looking a little dazed.

"What did you do that for?" Lex asked angrily.

"It serves you right for sneaking up on me." Amber scolded.

"Then I assume everything is all right here?" Pride panted as he met up with them.

"Everything is fine. Your friend Lex here thought it would be funny to sneak up on me and scare me half out of my wits.

"Well from the sound of it. It sounds like he succeeded." Pride said smiling.

"I did until this crazy person turned around and hit me in the head with a rock." Lex pouted.

"Well, at least you have a thick skull." Amber teased.

"Very funny." Lex said sarcastically. Then he turned to Pride and it really registered in his mind. "Pride?"

"Yes it's me Lex, and no you're not hallucinating." Pride answered simply.

All of the sudden Lex engulfed him in a great bear hug. "It is so good to see you alive. Wait till Salene sees you."

Pride's expression darkened.

"She already has." Amber answered as Lex looked quizzically at pride.

"What do you mean?" Lex asked slowly.

"Pride found her, she's been beaten very badly and she's very ill." Amber explained.

"What about the?" Lex began.

"Amulet, no it wasn't stolen. She would have been crushed if it had." Amber answered quickly cutting him off.

Pride looked suspiciously at the two of them. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing." Amber answered. "We need to get back to the farm we can't leave Salene alone too long."

They began the short journey back to the farmhouse. About halfway there Amber turned to Lex and asked him. "Lex what are you doing out here?"

"Jay and Hawk thought you had been gone too long. I volunteered to go looking for you."

"You mean Jay and Hawk convinced you to do this." Amber corrected.

"No, I volunteered. Salene should have been back days ago and then after your search party returned without you I knew something had to be wrong."

"So you did this for Salene, why?" Pride asked his suspicions aroused again.

"Because she's my friend and she's had a real tough time of it." Lex answered curtly.

"Ok, ok I get the hint." Pride said backing off.

They reached the farm in no time and Pride went inside to check on Salene. Amber was on her way in but Lex caught her.

"You didn't tell him." Lex accused.

"I can't, not now. Salene needs him." Amber answered.

Lex huffed. "He's going to find out one way or another. We can't keep this a secret."

"I know but now is not the time."


	6. Chapter 6

"Tell me what." Pride asked coming up to them. "I knew you were hiding something I just didn't know what."

"Pride." Amber said surprised. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know there's something you're not telling me and I don't like it. This is more like Ebony than you Amber."

"I'm not trying to keep secrets."

"Then why the conspiracy between you and Lex out of my hearing?" Pride said angrily.

"Amber, tell him." Lex pushed.

"All right" Amber agreed sighing heavily. She sat down on the ground reluctant to tell pride the secret that Lex and her shared.

Pride knelt down beside her. "Please Amber tell me. If it's about Salene I need to know so I can help her with whatever trouble she's in."

"When you....died. Salene started drinking. It wasn't until she went 'on the wagon' per say that she really was able to deal with her feelings for you. Lex was grieving too for Siva."

"Siva's dead?" Pride said surprised.

"Yes she was killed by Java." Lex answered. "But Java is dead too. They killed each other."

"Lex I'm so sorry." Pride said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Salene and I got very close. We leaned on each other, maybe a little too much. We both had a moment of weakness and we."

"You did what?" Pride asked anger flushing his cheeks.

"Salene's pregnant. The baby is Lex's" Amber said stepping between them.

"Lex, you low down...." Pride growled stepping menacingly toward him.

"Pride she thought you were dead." Lex defended. "It was one night. We both regretted it the next day we hadn't talked about it until she told me. But she doesn't want me. Not in that way. She wants you Pride. She called your name not mine."

Pride stared at him a moment more then stalked off.

"Wonderful." Amber said bitterly. "Just wonderful"

Sobs came from inside the barn. Amber looked toward the door. She saw Lex gazing there too.

"Go on Lex. I'll find Pride."

Lex went inside the barn and found Salene whimpering Pride's name.

"Shh honey it's all right." He said taking her hand. "It's just a dream."

Salene opened her eyes. "Lex, Pride where is he?"

"Out with Amber gathering food." Lex lied. "He'll be back soon."

"I hope so." Salene said weakly. "I need to see him to really tell myself he's alive. I feel like this all has been a terrible nightmare."

"No, this is real." Lex reassured her pulling the blanket up on her and tucking it in. "But you should sleep so you can get better and get back to the eco camp. Mouse misses you."

Salene smiled. "I miss her too." She murmered drifting off into a sound sleep.

Lex leaned back. "I just hope Pride comes to his senses." He thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Amber had been gone for hours and Lex was getting worried. He paced outside the barn watching and waiting. Inside Salene was getting worse and the willowbark tea was running out. Lex knew they couldn't stay at the farm, Salene and their baby would die if they remained there longer.

Lex decided that if morning came and there was still no sign of Pride or Amber that he would take Salene to the city himself and care for her there. Just as he was about to retire he saw Amber coming towards him.

"Amber I was getting worried. Did you find him?"

"No. It's like he doesn't want to be found."

"Salene's getting worse we need to leave for the city or she's going to die."

"She's going to be devastated." Amber agreed. "But we will continue on with our plan. Pride knows where to find us when he cools off. We should get some rest. We have a long journey ahead."

"I should have listened to Patch when he was jabbering on about medicine." Lex said. "I guess the little geek really did know what he was talking about."

"Well we don't have that option right now. Our best bet right now is to go back to the city. We should be more able to get what we need there."

Amber and Lex went inside. Amber knelt down next to Salene and touched her forehead.

"Pride?" She asked weakly opening her eyes.

"No Sal, It's Amber."

"Where's Pride?"

"I'm right here." Pride said silhouetted in the doorway. He moved to her side and knelt down. "I'll always be right here."

Amber smiled at him tears in her eyes. "Thank-you" She mouthed.

Their eyes met and his seemed to say. "This is not over." As he looked from Lex to Amber.

The next morning they awoke early and started packing up their things. Pride and Lex moved Salene to the litter. Amber could cut the tension between them with a knife. They were throwing evil glances at one another and Amber feared the worst. She alone could not stop them if a fight were to ensue. She wished that she had let Jay and Trudy come with her. Jay would be able to pull them apart, but again maybe not because if they were to fight it would be a vicious hard fought battle.

"Amber." Pride said waking her from her reverie.

"Yes, Pride?"

"Can we talk?"

"You can always talk to me Pride you know that." Amber reassured him.

"This thing with Salene and Lex, I'm not doing this for them. I'm doing it for Salene."

"I know you are. I could see it in your eyes last night." Amber answered. "You still love her don't you?"

"Yes," He said uncertainly. "We'd better be off." He continued changing the subject.

Pride turned to walk away.

"Pride she still loves you. She always has."

"I know." He answered. "She betrayed me. Just like everyone else I've ever been close to."

Amber looked stung. "Pride, she was drunk they both were. It was because of May."

"I know," Pride said venomously. "You told me. And I know what she did when I 'died'"

"What did May do?" Amber asked looking shocked.

"She told the Technos that killing Salene was their only hope of survival. That's when I found them."

"Oh my god." Amber gasped.

"If I ever see her again, I'll"

"Please, Pride" Amber said interrupting him. "Salene has forgiven her. You should do the same."

"May will never receive any forgiveness from me. She threatened Salene's life." Pride said coolly. "And Lex had better watch himself as well."

"Or you'll what." Lex said angrily from behind him.

"Don't get me started Lex." Pride said menacingly.

"Or you'll what tofu boy? I'm ready any time you are."

"Oh bring it on Lex. I've been waiting for this." Pride said pushing him.

"Is that all you have tree boy?" Lex mocked. "No wonder Salene needed to know what a real man was like."

Pride's eyes burned with a flame like Amber had never seen before. He dove at Lex slamming him to the ground they rolled over and over pummeling each other.

"Stop it both of you!" Amber yelled pulling at Lex. He shrugged her off she fell backwards.

"Leave it alone Amber, he's going to get what he deserves." Lex grunted.

"You're going to kill him!" Amber cried.

"Stop it now! Both of you!" Another voice came from behind them all.

The voice was so familiar that it caused them to turn and look. It was Salene! She was leaning against the corner of the house.

"Stop it now!" She ordered more weakly.

"Salene!" Pride cried pushing Lex off of him and rushing to her side.

Salene sank to her knees and leaned heavily on the wall. As Pride reached her he noticed her eyes were closed.

"Sal?" He asked touching her cheek.

Salene opened her eyes. "Pride please, can you ever forgive me?"

"I already have Salene. You thought I died. It's all right Salene." He said gently. Stroking her hand.

Lex reached Salene's side and took her hand. She looked at him.

"Please, don't fight. It isn't doing any of us any good." Amber said quietly. "We need to get out of here. For Salene's sake and for the baby's."

Pride nodded helping Salene up and walking with her towards the litter.

As they walked away Lex helped Amber up.

"Look, Amber I'm sorry. I didn't mean." Lex said apologetically.

"I know Lex," Amber said irritated. Pushing his hand away and walking away.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid." Lex chided himself hitting himself in the middle of his forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

Amber thought the journey from the farm to the mall would never end. The tension between Pride and Lex was so thick that she could cut it with a knife. She feared the worst every night they made camp as she watched the venomous looks that passed between them. Many times she cornered Lex and made him promise that he would let it be. He agreed but Amber knew the peace would be short lived.

When they arrived at the mall Pride took Salene upstairs to res. He was being very gentle and kind but Amber felt that there was something more to it than that. He had so much pent up anger and there was no telling if it would blow or when or how it would happen. But he was going to explode, it was just a matter of time. Amber hoped it would be later than sooner.

"Amber what do you say?" Lex asked.

"What?" Amber asked dumbly waking from her reverie.

"I asked you if you wanted to check out the mall and see what's left?"

"Yeah, sure."

Amber and Lex headed for the café hoping to find some food. As they came around the corner Lex saw a shadow on the wall.

"Shh." He said pulling Amber against the wall.

The shadow moved across the wall closer to them. Lex waited to take his chance. Finally the moment presented itself. Lex leapt upon the intruder tackling him to the ground. But not to be defeated the intruder pushed Lex off and spun around to face him.

"Jay?" Lex exclaimed.

"Lex, Amber?" Jay said equally as surprised.

Amber ran up to him and paused then he pulled her into a great bear hug. "I've missed you." He whispered.

"I've missed you too." She said looking deep into his eyes.

"When I didn't find you here I was so so afraid that..."

"Don't be afraid." She said gently putting her hand to his lips.

They embraced again tears in both of their eyes.

Pride helped Salene into the bed and covered her. She had slowly regained some of her strength but the pregnancy was wearing on her. Pride pulled a chair to the edge of the bed. Salene tried to take his hand but he pulled away.

"Pride?" She said sitting up on her elbows.

"Hmm"

"You must be exhausted. Come to bed, rest awhile."

"I can't." Pride said shaking his head and turning away.

"Why?"

"You don't need me taking up all the space in the bed, and besides I snore."

"This is about Lex isn't it?" Salene asked bitterly.

"No," Pride lied.

Salene got up from the bed and went to Pride. She tried to put her arms around his shoulders but he pulled away from her.

"Pride?" She said dejectedly.

"This is about Lex." Pride muttered.

"What?"

"I said this is about Lex." Pride said bitterly. "I thought I could get past this but I can't."

"What are you saying?" Salene choked.

"I'm saying I can't get past you and Lex. Every time you touch me I can only see.."

"Lex and I" Salene finished. "Pride, it was one night and were both feeling weak and vulnerable." Salene said tearfully.

"And was I just one night to you?" pride retorted angrily.

"Pride you were....I mean are the only one I want to be with!" Salene exclaimed.

"Were? Are? Which one is it Salene?" He retorted ruefully.

"You are!" Salene cried. "Pride I loved you from the moment I first saw you. We're soulmates you said so yourself!"

"Then why did you betray me?"

"Because Pride, up to a few months ago I thought you were dead." Salene said angrily.

"You know the Technos played tricks on us before. You could have searched for me!"

"Pride how could I know? I saw your body, we buried you."

"Then maybe you should think of me that way!" Pride yelled storming off.

Amber, Jay, and Lex heard the yelling and ran upstairs. They found Salene sitting on the bed she looked weak her complexion was extremely pale. Amber sat down next to her touching her forehead. She frowned. Salene's fever was back up again. Salene was shaking uncontrollably. Lex knelt next to the bed holding her icy cold hand.

"Salene." Amber said looking into her eyes.

Salene stared back at her with lifeless eyes.

"Salene, what is it?" Lex tried. "We heard yelling, are you all right, where's Pride?"

"He's gone." She managed weakly.

"What do you mean?" Amber asked.

Salene broke down into tears. "It's my fault, he was so angry..."

"Shhhh Salene, it's all right. It's not good for you getting upset like this. Think of the baby." Lex soothed pulling her into his arms.

"We'll look for him." Amber offered. "Rest Salene. Please for the baby's sake."

Salene nodded lying down on the bed still sobbing. Lex held her hand gently stroking it as she sobbed into her pillow.

Jay looked on sympathetically as Amber rose and they walked out the doorway.

"Pride?" Jay asked as they walked down the stairs.

"It's a long story that I don't quite understand myself. When we find him you can ask him."

"You have any idea where he is?"

Amber shook her head. "You?"

Jay shook his head. "Maybe one but it's a long shot."


	9. Chapter 9

They opened the door to the roof of the mall. Amber and Jay looked at one another. Pride was there sitting on the edge of the roof staring over the city.

Amber took a step forward but Jay stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Amber asked uncertainly.

"Let me do this."

"Why?"

"Because right now I think that Pride needs a fresh point of view on the situation."

Amber looked at him quizzically.

"Please, just trust me." He said putting his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry I'll bring him back."

After Amber left Jay took a few moments to collect himself. Then he took a deep breath and walked toward Pride. He pulled himself up on the ledge and sat down next to Pride. The height was dizzying but the view was spectacular.

"I never quite understood what you saw in this place. I could only see the city for the cold dirty place that it was. I think now after being with the Eco's I can see the beauty of this place."

"What do you want Jay?" Pride asked flatly.

Jay continued. "You can see the lake and the mountains maybe even the Eco settlement if you looked hard enough."

"It's on the other side." Pride answered. "You didn't come up here to make small talk."

"What do you mean?" Jay said feigning ignorance. "Can't we just sit and talk like we used to?"

"If I remember it was you who talked and I who listened." Pride answered with a smile.

"You helped me figure out who I was and what I wanted. Without saying a single word it was like you could solve all my problems."

"What about it?" Pride said the flat tone coming back to his voice.

Jay sighed and looked at the man next to him. They were just children when the virus hit. They lost family, friends, and everything they knew had changed. But they moved on to forge a brand new world. They had to grow up and be the adults to the younger ones. Jay had to do it for Ved and Pride for countless others. Not once since he had known Pride had he seen him this despondent. He was a broken man, a place that Jay knew well when he'd lost the Technos he lost his brother and all that he held dear.

"Pride, I'm listening."

"What if I don't feel like talking?"

"Then we'll sit her together and not talk." Jay answered simply. "It's not like we've never done that before."

"Yeah, I guess we have." Pride agreed. "You're stubborn aren't you?"

Jay chuckled, "I had to be, I learned it from Ved."

"All right." Pride answered. "What do you want to talk about?"

Jay looked at him. He knew very well what they needed to talk about.

"Salene." Pride said darkly.

Jay nodded.

"Is she all right?" Pride asked.

"She's hysterical. Can you blame her?"

"No, I guess not." Pride agreed.

"What happened? What was that all about.?"

"Lex." Pride answered this time the tone was a little angrier.

"Lex and Salene." Jay answered.

Pride nodded.

"There's _nothing_ going on between them."

Pride laughed ruefully. "Hard to believe considering she's having his baby."

"That's all it is. She _doesn't't _have feelings for him." Jay said putting the stress on doesn't't.

"How would you know?" Pride asked shortly.

"Because, Amber sat every night with Salene after you 'died'. She would cry herself to sleep. Your name was the last word she spoke every night. Every night she would say, "I love you Pride."

"Then how could she betray me and be with Lex." Pride spat Lex's name as if it made him sick.

"It was one night Amber and I were away and Lex and Salene were drinking. It just happened. They both regretted it later." Jay explained.

"But, Salene didn't want to drink after what happened to Sammy." Pride said. "Amber told me the whole thing."

"I know, but there's a lot more to the story. She was having a horrible time."

"What could possibly have driven her to turn to the bottle again?" Pride asked upset.

"Salene had been pregnant with your child. She was born and she was so sick. The Ecos did all they could but she only lived three months."

"She, a baby, my daughter?"

"Yes Pride you had a daughter. Her name was Eagle. Salene named her for Eagle mountain she said it was one of your favorite places."

"What happened?"

"Her heart was weak. It didn't pump the blood the way it should. Her face and hands were blue all the time. Time went on and everything we tried just didn't seem to work. Even Ram tried some of his medicines. She just got too weak."

"Oh,no." Pride whispered. "Salene must have been crushed."

Jay nodded and continued. "She had a downward spiral into depression. Salene blamed herself for Eagle's death. She didn't know she was pregnant until the incident with Sammy. She stopped everything. She thought she was responsible that she should have known. We tried to tell her it wasn't her fault but she wouldn't't hear of it."

"I didn't know." Pride said shaking his head.

"When she found out about this new baby she tried to hide it. She felt like she was betraying you and betraying Eagle."

"It must have been so hard on her." Pride said sympathetically.

"It was, more than you could ever imagine."

Pride stared down at the city. "This life can be so cruel, so heartless that at times it can make us doubt our very existence. But in the end we come out better, stronger more able to live in this world.

"You should have been a philosopher Pride." Jay said. "That was absolutely beautiful."

"I feel like an idiot."

"When it comes to women we all do that." Jay agreed.

"I don't know if I can deal with Salene having Lex's baby. How can I look at her and not see her and Lex?"

"The same way I don't see Bray when I look at Amber."

"It's easier for you, Bray's dead."

"I suppose, but he could walk back into our lives at any time. Salene needs you Pride. Her heart still aches for Eagle. That pregnancy was so difficult on her and this one was no better. We begged her not to go to the city but she insisted. She needed to be near you. The baby's going to be here any day and you need to decide whether or not you're going to be there for her." Jay said rising.

"Pride, think about what I said. I hope that you'll come back and see that you're the only one she wants."

"Yeah." Pride said returning to his thoughts.


	10. chapter 10

When Jay returned he found a disgruntled Amber in the Café.

"How's Salene?"

"Lex won't let me in to check on her."

"Speaking of Lex," Jay said as Lex entered the café.

"She's sleeping, finally." Lex said in response to Ambers questioning look.

"That's good she's going to need it. The baby's due any day now isn't it?" Jay asked.

"Two weeks, three at the most. She's carrying small again. We need to be ready for anything." Amber surmised.

Lex turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Amber asked.

"I'm going to find us some food. If you haven't noticed there's nothing in the cupboards." Lex answered smartly.

"Do you need help?" Jay offered standing.

"No, I'm all right. You should stay here just in case."

After Lex disappeared from the doorway Jay turned to Amber. "Well I guess it's just you and me." He said taking her hand.

"I missed you so much Jay." Amber said standing and embracing him.

"Why didn't you let me go with you?"

"Because you were finally acclimating with the Ecos, It was so hard for both you and I returning to them. I didn't want you to go through all that again."

"I would walk barefoot on molten lava to be with you Amber. I love you."

"I love you too Jay." She said smiling at the sweetness of his remark.

Their eyes locked and they kissed.

Salene's first week at the mall was not what she had hoped it to be. But nothing was the same in her world. A love she had lost was miraculously returned to her. But this ripped the present as she knew it to shreds and brought the world crashing in on her. She was alone and afraid with a baby on the way. She withdrew into herself spending hours alone in her room.

Amber sighed heavily as she put the tray of untouched food on the café table.

Jay put down his drink and looked at her with sympathy. "She still won't eat."

"No, I wish Lex were here. He can get her to do anything."

"That's because he's naturally annoying." Jay said with a wicked grin.

Amber smiled at him. "I guess he can be."

"Now that's what I like to see." Jay said standing and putting his arms around her.

"What?"

"That beautiful smile you have been hiding." He said gently touching her lips.

"I would smile more but considering the state of affairs."

"You miss Bray and Trudy." Jay said sympathetically.

"Yes, he must have grown so much. I know he is missing his mommy."

"We'll see him soon. I promise you, as soon as Salene has the baby I will go back and bring him here."

"If Salene has the baby." Amber said pessimistically.

"Why don't you let me try?" Jay offered taking an apple from the tray. Apples were Salene's favorite. "I used to have to get Ved to eat his dinner when he was small. So I think Salene won't be too much of a challenge."

"I don't know. She can be so stubborn at times." Lex said entering with a basket of fresh fruits and vegetables.

"Lex, where have you been? You've been gone for hours!" Amber said in dismay.

Lex looked a little dumbfounded. "I was trading." He said pointing to the basket of food.

"I think I have a good grip on what they want now. A man who can get anything can have a lucrative business in this city." Lex continued.

"Big word Lex." Jay teased.

"Any sign of Pride?" Lex asked throwing Jay a look.

Amber shook her head. "Salene is getting more and more withdrawn. She won't eat."

"Do you want me to go?" Lex offered.

"No, I think I'll have a go at it this time. I think Salene could use a neutral party." Jay said.


	11. Chapter 11

As Jay got to the top landing he saw Salene leaning against the wall. She was pale and sweating profusely.

"Salene! What is it?" Jay said taking the steps two at a time.

"Jay, help." Salene gasped.

"All right, let's get you back to bed." Jay said calmly. "I'll go get Amber."

"There are a lot of new Tribes in the city." Lex said sipping his coffee.

"We should try.." Amber said.

She was cut off by Jay rushing into the room.

"Amber, it's Salene. The baby." He said breathlessly.

Amber froze. The baby was over a month early. "No!" She thought. She stood quickly knocking her chair over and ran toward the stairs with Lex at her heels. A bone chilling scream filled the mall. Amber sprinted up the stairs. When she reached Salene she was lying in bed in a pool of blood.

"Oh no!" She thought.

"Easy Salene." Lex said his face pale at the sight of the blood."

"Its...too...soon." Salene breathed.

"Shhh everything is going to be just fine." Amber soothed. "Don't be afraid, we'll get through this."

"I hope." Amber thought to herself.

"Pride, where's Pride." Salene sobbed.

Amber looked at Jay helplessly. "We need to slow this bleeding. Bring me some towels."

"Salene." A deep voice came from the hallway.

"Pride!" Salene cried as he rushed to the bedside.

"I thought you had...." Salene started.

"Don't think about that." Pride said cutting her off. "All you need to know is that I'm here now and I'm not going to leave you again."

"The baby." Salene whimpered

"The baby will be fine." He said. "I'll help you care for it just like it was my own."

"Like my own." The words cut through Lex like a knife. He decided to leave.

Pride saw him and called his name. He got up and went over to him.

"Lex, I know we've had our differences but this child is as much yours as it is Salene's. You should be here to welcome it to the world."

Lex stared at Pride dumbfounded. Jay came back in the room and saw the two of them.

"No!" He thought. "Not now don't fight now."

He was surprised to see them go back to the bed and take Salene's hands.

Salene's labor lasted well into the night. She was becoming weaker and Amber was getting worried..

"Amber please help me!" Salene screamed.

"Easy honey, when the pain gets this bad it's almost at an end."

Pride dabbed at her forehead with a cool cloth. "Relax the baby's almost here."

"All right Salene, now when I tell you, you push as hard as you can." Amber said calmly.

"I can't" Salene sobbed.

"Yes you can." Amber insisted. "If Trudy and I can bring babies into this world so can you and you're stronger than both of us combined."

"Now Push!" Amber ordered.

Salene pushed with all she had in her.

"That's it, that's it again!" Amber urged.

"One more Salene." Jay said touching her shoulder. "One more and we'll finally get to see this little troublemaker."

Salene pushed again. A tiny wail arose from Amber's arms.

"A girl." Amber breathed. "Salene, it's a girl!"

Salene closed her eyes. Pride kissed her forehead. "I love you." He whispered in her ear.

He couldn't take his eyes off of the blonde haired blue eyed miracle in front of him.

"Say hello to your daddies." Amber said as she wrapped the baby up in a towel and handed her to Pride.

Lex stared down at his beautiful daughter and thought about his mum. She looked just like her. "I hope you can see her." He thought looking up at the ceiling.

"Salene, open your eyes and see this beautiful baby." Pride said sitting down on the bed next to her.

She didn't respond.

"Salene?!" He said again growing nervous.

"Pride, Lex take the baby down to my room. Jay I need your help."

"What is it?" He asked moving around Pride and Lex as they exited.

"It's Salene. She won't wake up."

"She lost a lot of blood. I want to elevate her legs so that they are above her heart. It should help stop the bleeding. We can also massage her tummy so that her uterus will shrink and stop bleeding."

"How do you know all this?" Amber asked amazed.

"My Aunt was a midwife. She taught me a lot about delivering babies before she got the virus. She delivered Ved and I helped her." Jay explained massaging Salene's stomach.

"She needs to be watched. Amber you go make sure the baby is all right. I'll stay here with Salene." Jay ordered.

Amber left the room and found Lex and Pride hovering by the doorway. She took the baby from Pride.

"How's Salene?" He choked.

She shook her head. "I don't know. We're doing all that we can."

Pride closed his eyes. "Please don't let her die." He whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning...........

His daughter's wails awakened Pride. He got up from the chair and stretched then went over to the basket where she was squirming and crying.

"What's this?" Pride asked. "Now why are you fussing so."

He gently picked her up and cuddled her in his arms. She calmed down immediately and went back to sleep.

"There now, you were just lonely. I have to agree it's a big world out here."

"Pride." Salene said weakly.

He walked over to the bedside and smiled at Salene. "Hey there. I thought I'd lost you."

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

Pride sat down on the bed next to Salene and shifted the baby down so she could see her. "Salene meet your daughter."

Salene smiled at the little girl. "She looks like my mother." She whispered.

"I think she looks like her mommy." Lex said coming in the door.

Lex sat down in the chair next to the bed and smiled at Salene. "I heard her crying. Do you need help"

"I think we're okay right now." Pride said.

"Well, then I have a gift for our daughter." Lex said rising and going out into the hallway.

He came back in carrying a wooden cradle.

"Lex, it's perfect." Pride said.

"That's not all." Lex said going back out into the corridor this time coming back with a basket full of bottles and diapers and wipes.

"Where did you get it all?" Pride asked amazed.

"Like I've said before trading is a lucrative business. I've been accumulating these since we arrived here. I knew that Salene would need them." Lex explained.

"Thank-you Lex." Salene said smiling at him.

"Nothing but the best for our baby." Lex said with a grin. "Which brings me to the next thing. We have to decide on a name for her."

"I know what I want to call her." Salene answered.

"What's that Salene?" Pride asked.

"Alexis Devon Sahara."

Lex nodded. "Well I know what Alexis is for. But who are Devon and Sahara."

"They were my sisters. I always thought I would name my child after them if I ever had a girl."

"Well, it's a perfect name for a perfect little girl." Pride said.


	13. Chapter 13

When Salene had gone back to sleep Lex went down to the cafe he had made coffee early that morning and had hoped there would be a cup left. Pride had been a huge coffee drinker after Salene had introduced him to it. He had no idea how Pride was able to sleep after drinking so much of it each day. As he entered the room he found Amber asleepwith her head on the table. He reached over and shook her gently.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," She answered groggily picking her head up. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Where's Jay I thought you'd be upstairs with him."

"He's gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"He left before the sun came up."

"Did he say where he was going?"

"He's gone back to the Eco Camp."

"To get Trudy and the others?"

Amber nodded. "Yeah,"

"Well come on then, someone has to take care of you." Lex said helping her up. Lets get you off to bed."

She looked at Lex surprised. "Lex I've never seen this side of you before, I have to admit it's kind of nice."

"Maybe it's just the dad in me." He answered with a grin.

"Awful thought." Amber quipped.

"What's that?"

"Another one of you walking around." Amber teased.

"Funny." He answered sardonically. "Come on let's go before I change my mind."


	14. Chapter 14

Amber was too restless to sleep. After Lex had gone she went up to the roof to sit and watch for Jay to return.The days that Jay was gone felt like an eternity to Amber. Watching the little family bond and grow together made her all the lonelier. Often she could be found alone on the rooftop watching and thinking about Jay and Baby Bray, but he really couldn't be called a baby anymore he was 3 now and discovering a whole new world. He could often be seen trailing Hawk who took on the role of Godfather and Uncle to him. If Hawk were to ever stop walking Bray would bump right into him. If he fell or got hurt he would look to Hawk for comfort. Hawk took his part very seriously, he wanted to be a guide to the son of the fallen Bray and help him live up to his namesake.

"Amber, I thought I'd find you up here." Pride said coming to sit beside her.

"Yeah, it's one place where I was able to sit and think when my mind was troubled."

"You know you can talk to me, I'm still your friend."

She smiled at him, "I know,"

"Amber, I have some soup made downstairs, it's not much but it's good."

"I'm not very hungry."

"Amber you've hardly eaten anything since we returned, you need to keep your strength up for when Bray and the others arrive." Pride urged.

"You're right," She agreed. "Let's go."

They went down to the café where Pride had vegetable soup made, he always said his cooking "Wasn't much." But in truth it was always wonderful.

"It's good to have you back Pride. Have you remembered anything more of where you were taken?"

Pride shook his head. "No, just images and they're dark I can't make any of them out."

"You will Pride, give it time."

"I just keep thinking that maybe if we find this place where I was taken we might find some more of our friends." Pride said frustrated.

"We can only hope that they are there." Amber said gently. "And that they are all right."


	15. Chapter 15

Pride slept listlessly that night, his dreams were filled with the darkened images of those moving around him. He tried to reach out and touch them but his hand would hit something solid. He reached up again and pressed against the hard surface, he realized it was some kind of a glass dome. Then another figure approached and it seemed like light was surrounding it as it grew closer it took on a shape.

"Salene" Pride whispered.

"Pride!" She was calling "Pride oh no, no not Pride."

"Salene!" He cried even louder, "Salene I'm right here, Salene can you hear me?"

"Pride!" Salene cried wringing her hands with tears in her eyes.

"Salene." He said gently trying to reach up to wipe away the tears but again his hand hit the hard surface.

She pulled away.

"Salene!" Pride cried frantically. "Salene don't leave me here. I'm here can't you see me! Salene! Salene!"

Pride shot up in the bed sweating. He turned over and touched the bed where Salene lay sleeping peacefully and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Just a dream." He reassured himself. "Just a dream."

"Pride," Amber said from the doorway. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. It was just another dream."

"From as shaken as you look it must have been a bad one."

"I guess it was."

"Do you want to talk about it? I have some coffee on."

Pride nodded and carefully got out of the bed so he wouldn't disturb Salene or little Alexis. He stopped for a moment and regarded the two women he loved more than anything in this world then followed Amber downstairs.


	16. Chapter 16

Pride sat with his coffee untouched staring down into it.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Amber asked affably.

"Just trying to remember."

"If you force it, it may never come."

"I know. But I need to remember."

"Why?"

"For Salene, Alexis, myself. I don't know. I feel like this whole thing is my fault."

"How could this be your fault? You weren't even there when Salene was ….." Amber's voice trailed off as she saw the pained look on Pride's face.

"She's going to be okay you know." Amber said reassuringly.

"I know." Pride answered.

"You don't seem happy."

"I am, I'm just so confused right now. I wake up in a world that has changed a hundred times since I died, but I wasn't even dead…..I was in this limbo. I should have been able to be there to protect her. Damn the technos…." He said pounding his fist against the table.

"I hope you're not talking about me." Jay said entering the kitchen.

Amber's face brightened. "Jay!" She cried happily running to embrace him.

Pride rose from his seat and silently began his retreat back to his room.

"Leaving so soon." A familiar voice said behind him.

"Hawk?" Pride said spinning around. "What are you…."

"Doing here. I had to see it for myself. My heart was broken when I heard of your passing. It's good to have you back here."

"Thank you." Pride offered as his daughter's wails filled the kitchen.

"Sounds like someone's hungry." Pride said smiling. "Hawk wait here, there's someone I want you to meet."


	17. Chapter 17

It was a day of joyous reunions. Amber smiled as she cuddled her small son who was asleep in her lap.

"You know he asked for you every day." Trudy said smiling as she lay Brady down at the foot of Amber's bed.

"I knew he would miss me."

"It was a hard decision for you to leave but you sometimes have this sixth sense about things. I'm not sure how you do it but it seems like every time one of us is in trouble you're always there." Trudy said smiling at her.

"How are things between you and Hawk?" Amber asked.

"Moving slowly." Trudy said shaking her head. "I'm not sure if he even cares for me the way I care for him."

"He does Trudy, he's told me as much."

"The problem is that he hasn't told me yet." Trudy said in frustration.

"He will in his own time." Amber reassured her.

"I know. I just wish it were sooner than later."

"Amber." Jay said coming to the door.

"Jay you look so serious what is it?

"There's something you should see."

Amber looked at him confused. "Trudy could you?"

"Amber, go it must be really important." Trudy said nodding at her.

When they reached the staircase Jay produced a blindfold.

"Whoa wait a minute Jay, the last time I wore one of those…"

"I know you were kidnapped by the Technos. This is different trust me."

"You're still a Techno and technically speaking you arekidnapping me."

Jay gave her a disparaging look.

"All right." She sighed. "Let's go."


	18. Chapter 18

The view from the top of the mall was spectacular that particular evening and Jay knew that. He gently guided Amber to the edge of the wall and slowly took the blindfold off of her. As she took in the view she drew in a deep breath.

"I thought you'd like it." Jay said smiling at her and kissing her on the forehead. "Look over there."

"It looks like a fire."

"It is."

"How do you know that?" Amber asked amazed.

"Because Patch, Dee, Mouse, May, Ellie, and Jack weren't too far behind us and then Slade, Ruby, and Lex weren't too far behind them."

"So what do you think it's them?"

"I know it is. I'd love to give them some exciting news to come home to."

"Jay what are you saying?"

"Well," Jay said producing a small box from his pocket. "We've been together for quite a while now and I was thinking of something more permanent."

Jay pulled out a silver claddaugh ring with a pretty blue stone.

"It's like the one my mother wore." Amber breathed.

"I know. I saw the picture."

Tears welled in Amber's eyes as she read the inscription in the ring. "To the love of my life, may we be together forever."

"This is my mother's ring. Where did you find it?" Amber said in shock.

"I didn't know. A trader had it. This must mean that we're truly meant to be together."

Jay lowered himself down to one knee. "Amber, would you make me the happiest man alive and do me the honor of becoming my wife."

Amber wrapped her arms around Jay's neck and brought him into a ferocious bearhug.

"I'll take this as a yes."

"Yes, Jay, oh Yes."

He kissed her gently on the lips. Slowly the kisses became more passionate. The sighs and cries of their lovemaking filled the silence of the night.


	19. Chapter 19

"This is Alexis Devon Sahara." Pride said as he carried his infant daughter to his longtime friend.

"She is very beautiful."

"There's a lot of Salene in her."

"How do you feel about the situation?"

"What situation?"

"You know what I'm talking about Pride."

"It's all right, I know she's Lex's child. But, we've agreed that there is room in her life for both of us. I'm still angry about what happened between Salene and Lex but it's not Lexi's fault. I'll raise her as my own."

"And your feelings for Salene?"

"They are the same as always. I never stopped loving her. But it's so hard thinking of her in Lex's bed."

"Then don't think of her that way. It was one night."

"One night too many." Pride said bitterly.

"Brother, you know that you've been first in her heart. You'll always be that way. You're her one true love. I envy the love you share. Don't let what the Technos did change that. It's their fault that all this happened."

"I know. If I could just remember…"

"You will and when you do things will be different you'll understand more and maybe that will give you the closure that you need. You know you are always welcome with the Ecos maybe it will give you some balance to come back to where you belong."

"I can't do that, I can't ask Salene to do that." Pride said shaking his head. "This is her home and my home is with Salene. Right now we can't even think about it the baby is too young and Salene is too weak for a journey like that."

"Then at least accept this." Hawk said extending his hand to Pride. As he opened it Pride saw his talisman from the Ecos.

"Where did you get this?" Pride said taking it from him.

"Salene gave it back to us. She thought it was a way of giving you back to the land that you loved the most"

"Oh, Sal." Pride breathed.

"She said that you never were really happy here in the city so it wasn't right that the talisman stayed here in the mall."

Pride turned to look at Salene. "She's really special."

"Yes she is." Hawk agreed.


	20. Chapter 20

Ebony stared up at the moon above the trees. It was bright and beautiful and lit up the small glen just beyond the Eco camp where she went many nights to think and to clear her head. She had been ridiculed by many of the Ecos for her relationship with the Technos and with Zoot. She couldn't blame them, she would hate herself too. Ebony sighed as she thought of all of the terrible and frightening things she had done. The events that led to the deaths of not one but both of her sisters filled her mind and brought tears to her eyes.

"There's blood on my hands." Ebony said examining them. "And I will never forgive myself. Java was my sister, I killed her there's no forgiveness for that."

"There's forgiveness for everything." A voice said behind her.

Ram walked over and knelt down beside her. He was a changed man since they arrived at the Eco camp. He learned so much from them, that technology wasn't always the best way to do things. The simple lives of the Ecos seemed to suit him.

"What are you doing here?" Ebony asked sarcastically.

"I didn't see you by your fire, I got worried."

"Well, you can see that I'm fine now leave me alone."

"So you can wallow in your self pity. It's not doing anyone any good."

"What do you know?" Ebony replied bitterly.

"Because, I've been where you are." Ram said taking her hand.

"No one could be where I am right now."

"You'd be surprised Ebony."

Ebony didn't respond.

"Ebony?"

"Ram, I'm all right just please leave me alone now." Ebony said her head buried in her knees.

"All right, but I won't be far away." Ram said rising and walking back toward the Eco camp.

Ebony wasn't sure how much time had passed but she knew it was getting very late. She stood up and brushed herself off and turned toward the direction of the camp.

"Ebony."

Ebony spun around. "Who's there?" She commanded.

"Ebony."

Ebony turned again the voice coming closer to where she was.

"What's the matter Ebony, don't you know who it is." The voice called again.

"Who's there, Ram if that's you you're going to regret it." Ebony warned.

Just as she finished her statement a dark figure approached her.

"What's the matter little sis, aren't you glad to see me." Java said emerging from the shadows.

"Java?" Ebony said in shock. "But, you're you're dead."

"Yes, and I'm here to haunt you."

"No get away from me get away!" Ebony screamed.

Java stepped closer to her. Ebony backed away her heart racing.

"Stay away from me get back!" Ebony warned.

"I'm going to be everywhere you are in your dreams and in your nightmares." Java answered.

"No leave me alone leave me…." Ebony cried before collapsing to the ground.

Java smiled evilly. "You took your time getting here."

"I was enjoying the show." Mega said stepping from behind Ebony's fallen body with a syringe in his hand.

"So now what shall we do to my little sister to make her pay for my death."

"Don't worry Java, she'll pay and pay dearly for all of her disloyalties. She'll pay,

and the Mallrats will pay."

"Ebony!" Ram called in the distance."Ebony, are you all right?"

"We have to move quickly." Mega said producing a small microchip.

"Enjoy your nightmares." Java said coolly as mega placed the microchip in a small device that would insert it under her skin.

"Soon she'll be ours." Mega said smiling down at Ebony and wiping the blood from his hand. "And then the Mallrats, Ecos, and anyone else who gets in our way will fall just as dear Ebony has."


	21. Chapter 21

Salene stirred and opened her eyes blinking against the light of the morning sun spilling in from the hallway outside her room. She pushed herself up and looked around the room.

"Pride." She said weakly.

He didn't answer,

"Pride?" She said this time with more force in her voice.

"Salene," Amber said appearing in the doorway. "Easy honey it's okay."

"Where's Pride." Salene asked as Amber pushed the pillows up so Salene was in a sitting position.

"He's gone to find food." Amber answered. "We're going to have a lot of mouths to feed very soon."

"The baby."

"She's just fine. Lex is taking care of her."

"Lex? He doesn't know the first thing about babies."

"Well it seems like he's a natural."

Just as Amber said those words Lex came in shirtless with baby Alexis. Salene noticed that the nappy was on backwards.

"A natural huh." Salene said smartly.

"Well we all need practice."

"Salene! I am so glad you're awake now Alexis can be with her mummy and I can go wash out my shirt."

"Lex what's wrong?" Salene asked surprised.

"Well first I fed her and she spit up on me."

"And…" Salene said.

"Well then I took the nappy off of her and she decided that that was the right time to pee so I ended up with that down the front of my shirt as well. It's disgusting."

"The trials and tribulations of being a father." Amber said grinning widely.

Lex threw her a look and handed the baby over to Salene then stalked out of the room.

Both girls started giggling.

"You've been a lot of trouble little one haven't you?" Salene said gently stroking her daughter's forehead.

"Well that explains it." Amber said.

"What?" Salene asked curiously.

"That the rumors are true. Lex will take his shirt off for almost any girl."

Salene and Amber burst out laughing.


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey there," Jay said walking into the café and then bending down to kiss the woman he loved.

"Hey there yourself, you're happy this morning." Amber said smiling coyly.

"Well, I had a good night."

"So did I." Amber said standing up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Did you happen to see Lex this morning."

Amber giggled. "Yeah, I did."

"So you know what happened to his shirt."

"Yes"

"That was so disgusting she went all over him."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say Alexis has no problem going to the loo."

"No way."

"Yep, and the worst thing is, that I don't think that he's getting those stains out of that shirt anytime soon."

"Well, Lex is going to have to learn to handle babies sometime even if it is a baptism by fire."

Salene sat up in the bed and found herself alone with her daughter, she eased herself up on the bed and swung her legs over the side. Gingerly she pushed herself up onto her feet and walked the few feet to where the cradle was.

Alexis was sound asleep in her cradle with her arm over her head.

"I love you my darling." Salene whispered kissing her on the forehead. "But now it's time for Mummy to be up and dressed so she can go find out where your Daddy is."

As she backed away from the cradle a wave of dizziness spread over her and she stumbled backwards right into Lex's arms.

"Salene are you all right." He asked helping her to the bed.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just got up too quickly is all."

"You shouldn't be up at all."

"Women have been having babies for ages. I'm not like any other woman." Salene protested.

"No you're recovering from a bad beating which brought on premature labor and suffering from an infection." Pride said coming into the room with a bunch of flowers in a vase.

"Pride." Salene said.

"And you're not getting up until Patch and Dee get here and Patch has a chance to check you out." Pride continued.

"You found them?"

"They were on their way back to the city. Lex made it back late last night."

"I was wondering when you came back." Salene said looking at Lex.

"Well I missed my daughter."

"I don't think she missed you. In fact, I think she had perfect aim." Salene said smiling at him.

Lex looked down at the ridiculous happy face t-shirt he was wearing and back up at Salene.

"Don't worry, I'll get you another shirt so your reputation won't be ruined when the others get here." Salene said conspiratorially.

"Come on Salene." Pride said his voice low, "You need to rest."

"I'm all right now don't fuss so." Salene shot back at him.

Pride looked at her stricken.

"If you'll stay with me I promise I'll rest." Salene said her tone softening.

"I will, Lex will you watch over Lexi so Salene can rest."

"Sure," Lex said bending down to pick his daughter up out of the cradle.

Pride eased Salene back onto the pillows. "Is that better?"

"Yes, much thank you." Salene replied.

"Now listen here little lady we'll have no more of that spitting up business because Daddy doesn't want to have to change his shirt again." They could hear Lex talking to the baby.

Pride snickered.

"But then again with this shirt I don't think I'd really mind." Lex finished.

Salene let out a giggle.

"We're going to have to get him another shirt, he looks ridiculous in that one with the big smiley face on it." Salene said.

"I don't know, maybe we could let him suffer a little while longer." Pride answered.

"Yeah, He should suffer a little more but promise you'll find him one of those very Lexish black shirts he seems to like so much."

"I promise." Pride said kissing her on the forehead. "You get some rest."

"I will."


	23. Chapter 23

It was late that night when the alarms went off, Pride jumped out of the bed checked Alexis who was sleeping in her cradle and ran downstairs pulling his shirt on as he ran out the door. As he neared the top of the stairs he stopped short. At the gate stood Patch, Dee, and Mouse. Behind them were two others that Pride did not recognize but the woman was very pregnant. He went down the stairs and turned off the alarm.

"I thought you would have gotten here earlier today." Pride said lifting the gate.

"We would have but we wanted to travel slower because Ruby's baby is so close to being here." Dee said smiling at Ruby.

"Ruby?" Pride said.

"Ruby, Slade this is Pride." Patch said.

"It's good to meet you, I've heard a lot about you." Slade said smiling down at Mouse who was staring up at Pride with wide eyes.

Pride knelt down in front of her. Tears were streaming down her face. He had been her father for so long then he was gone from her life and after the mallrats left the city and found the Ecos she realized how much she had missed her family. Salene was still a mess when they arrived at the Eco camp. She was much worse than before and Sammy wanted no part of her anymore he was too busy going after Gel who wanted no part of him. Then she saw Slade kneel down in front of her and said hello in such a warm and friendly way that she knew that with him she would always be safe.

"Pride?" She said nervously.

"It's me Mouse, but you've grown so much I don't think we should call you that anymore."

"Pride, I missed you so much." Mouse gushed rushing into his arms.

He held her close to him feeling the warmth of her body. "I missed you too Mouse."

When Mouse finally let go of him he stood up and looked at Ruby and Slade. "There are extra rooms upstairs where you can rest. I can bring some food up if you'd like."

"Thank you so much. I think we just need to sleep Ruby's been on her feet all day." Slade answered.

"I'll show them the extra rooms." Mouse volunteered.

"Thanks mouse." Pride said smiling at her .

He watched Mouse lead Ruby and Slade up the stairs then turned to Patch.

"I know you're tired Patch but I need a favor. I wouldn't ask but it's Salene."

"Salene?"

"She had the baby."

"But the baby wasn't due for another month." Dee said quickly cutting Pride off.

"I know but she was beaten pretty badly and got very sick, it was all too much for her. The baby just came there was no stopping it and then she started bleeding. I'm really worried about her."

Patch looked at Dee. "Go!" she ordered. "Make sure Salene is all right. I'll be fine assuming our room is the same as it was."

"I believe it is still there." Pride said smiling at Dee who was already heading up the stairs.


	24. Chapter 24

"You should be just fine and little Lexi is looking good as well." Patch said getting up from the edge of the bed.

"Thank you Patch" Pride said smiling at him. "We appreciate it."

"No trouble." Patch said grinning widely at him. "We must respect the dead you know."

"If Dee doesn't see you I know who else will be dead." Salene teased.

"Let me know if you need anything." Patch said. "You know where to look."

"Get to bed already" Pride ordered.

A few moments later Pride sat above Salene looking down at her. Gazing into her beautiful eyes.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I just can't believe that you could have been even more beautiful."

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has said to me in a long time."

"There's something more important I want to say." Pride said his voice taking a serious tone.

"I don't like the sound of that." She said. "Pride what's troubling you."

"I don't know just seeing Hawk today, I think we need to make a fresh start."

"What do you mean? Like live with the Eco's?" Salene asked.

"I don't know really and I have no right to ask that of you right now. With the baby being so young. It's a hard life, but I grew to love it. Just as I love the city in a different way."

"I'm not sure if I understand what you're saying?" Salene said putting her hand on his.

"What I'm saying Salene is I just don't like the feel of the city. Something is coming and I don't know that it's safe for any of us here."

"Did something happen?"

"Not yet,"

"Then how do you know…"

"I don't know I can just feel it."


End file.
